


Nothing Serious

by okita



Category: Soul Eater, Soul Eater Not!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okita/pseuds/okita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know htis is just gay girlfriends fluff bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Serious

Kim did not intend for this to happen. She was just teasing, ya know? It was just fun, calling Jacqueline a “straight laced chick” and maybe giving her flirtatious looks and pointing out whenever Jackie turned red in response to this. Just for fun. She didn’t think it would lead to Jackie asking her out.  
Kim’s first response was to laugh. Sure, she’d been asked out before. Usually by guys who didn’t know anything about her who she quickly turned down, or by Ox, who couldn’t take a fucking hint (or a flat out NO for that matter). But this was Jackie, a very prim and proper girl, who looked dead serious.  
“Really? You’re really asking me out?” Kim said, shaking her head a little.  
“Yes.” Jackie looked at Kim firmly. “I know a really good ice cream place nearby. We could go…”  
“Alright,” Kim said, grinning a little. “But you’re paying.”

 

This wasn’t a serious date. Just an excuse to get a free treat. That’s all! But still. She had to ask.  
“Why the hell did you ask me out?” Kim pointed her spoon at Jackie, flicking a bit of strawberry on Jackie’s face.  
“Because I like you,” Jackie responded calmly, wiping the strawberry from her face.  
“Why? I’m an asshole!” Jackie didn’t argue with that. She instead looked thoughtful.  
“I don’t know. I don’t think there’s like, a reason? It’s just. When I think of you, I want to be near you and I want to spend time with you and. I don’t know,” Jackie shrugged. “You make me happy, I guess.” Kim put her hands on her head frustratedly.  
“Why do you have to be so fucking…” Kim slammed her hands on the table, startling their ice cream. “CUTE?” Jackie’s fucking blush came. Of course, when Jackie is talking about how much she likes Kim, she’s fine, but if Kim says she’s cute she’s fucking blushing. Jackie cleared her throat, looking away and still blushing slightly.  
“So, ah, would you like to do something like this again?” Jackie asked.  
“Another date? Sure. Why not,” Kim laughed a little, eating her ice cream. Jackie beamed.  
“Um, Kim?”  
“Hm?”  
“How much does a kiss cost?” Kim rolled her eyes.  
“For you, it’s free.”  
But. You know. Not a serious date. Just teasing, Kim thought, as Jackie’s soft lips brushed hers.


End file.
